Haunted By The Past
by RobstenLover93
Summary: She was always haunted by her past. Her family wanted to re-assure her that she was a good person and he would never be in her life again. Though good things can't last forever. Definitely not when you're ex is involved with illegal actions.
1. The Past

Summary-

She was always _haunted by her past. _Her family wanted to re-assure her that she was a good person and he would never be in her life again. Though good things can't last forever. Defiantly not when you're ex is involved with horrible crimes.

Rating: M

Genre: Suspense & Crime

Chapter 1 Word Count: 1153

Bella's POV

"_You can't do this anymore Bella" _Emmett said to me

"I cant stand the pain anymore Emmett, my past is haunting me, it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life!" I said

"Bella if you give up on life everything is going to come crashing down" he said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Emmett" I said sighing

"Come on, we have to go to class, it's a big thing for us right now" he said

"No! I don't want to go to class, I want to go _home_" I said

"Bella we can't go back to Seattle, you know what happened there, and do you really need to re-live those memories?" my sister –Alice- said

"I…" I said

"That's what I thought Bella, now please let's go to class before we get in trouble. Being popular doesn't mean that we can get out of class easily, and I _don't _need detention. It would ruin everything when I applied for college" Alice said

I sighed and Alice dragged my away from the bench outside of the school, the school in New York, where our parents pulled us to when my life fell apart in Seattle Washington. It was hard to think about it, but it was the first thing that came to my mind.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting in a classroom just doodling in my notebook with my boyfriend –Edward Masen- sitting next to me. Even though I was doodling in my notebook he was holding my hands in his and kissed my knuckles. _

_My brother sat in front of me and Alice behind me, it was a great day today in Seattle. It wasn't raining for one day and it was nice and sunny and warm. It was almost 80 degrees outside so I finally got to break out my flip flops. The bell rang and I jumped from my seat with Edward's hand still in mind, _

"_Bella slow down" he said in his foreign accent_

_He was British, and one of the foreign exchange students here. For May, he was going to leave in a few weeks, just about a month actually. It was going to be hectic, I was going to miss him like crazy when he moved back to London. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, the bell startled me" I said _

"_It's okay baby, it's okay" he said kissing my head_

_The day went by way to quickly before something happened in the parking lot. _

"_Bella I have something to tell you" he said _

"_What is it Edward?" I asked_

"_I…." he said _

_Something he hadn't told me in the months we've known each other? _

"_Bella! Get the fuck away from him!" Alice said running towards me and pulling me away from my boyfriend_

"_Alice! What's going on?" I asked_

"_Didn't he ever tell you? He's a criminal!" she said _

"_Edward what's going on? You're a criminal?" I asked_

"_It's not what you think it is Alice" he said _

"_Oh why not? You've killed people Edward, you're not even 16!" she said _

"_No I'm 17 Alice, it's one year" he said _

"_You've killed people?" I asked_

"_Bella it's…" he said _

"_If you've killed someone Edward, I could care less to be with you. I don't need to die because my boyfriend killed me" I said _

"_Bella it's not what you think!" he said _

"_Edward if you've killed someone I don't care, even if it had something to do with your family. I hate you" I said _

_End of flashback_

It was true, Edward Masen had killed someone, many people actually. In addition, his name was fake, he was an Edward but he had been the "famous" killer Edward _Cullen. _Can I tell you why I despise this man even more then you would think from what I've told you?

He almost killed my mother, well not him exactly, his father. When my sister brother and I were 5 our mother had went missing for a few months, it was one thing I always remembered that. It was hard not to forget my mother had been kidnapped from our family.

Our mother returned, beaten and battered about a year and a half later after her kidnapping. We moved instantly and nothing bad had happened until our sophomore year of high school when I met Edward _Masen, _or in other words the son of the man who had kidnapped my mother when I was 5 years old.

When my mother and father found out who he was after my sister barged in the door of the house and I burst into tears, we were packing up the house and out of the area within a few hours. The house had already been sold in minutes over the internet. Apparently they buyer had been looking just then and wanted our house more than anything in the whole world.

We moved to the other side of the country to New York and we've been here since and I just couldn't wait until graduation when I could go wherever I wanted in the whole world, I just know…I need to leave the U.S. Though for some reason I wanted to go _home, _where we came from before Mom had been kidnapped by the _Cullens. _It was just….I need to go back to realize that I can be secure in life again and I don't have to worry.

"Why do we need foreign exchange students?" I mumbled to myself thinking of my memory

"Bella don't….why are you doing this to yourself?" Alice asked

"I'm sorry Alice, it was just something I was thinking about, I just couldn't help myself to think of those times when life was horrible" I said

"Girls!" the teacher scowled crossing his arms as he saw us in the hallway

"Hey! Mr. Johnson I didn't think I was a girl" Emmett joked

"You should be in class" he scowled at us ignoring Emmett's statement "I'm not a girl".

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, Bella was…" Alice said

The teachers knew my past, every single one of them, it was an odd thing. I mean why do my teachers need to know of my past? They needed to know of my past because of my family and my frequent flashbacks. The flashbacks of the good times happened at home, but when I didn't want to think of the bad things I learned after we _broke up _always happened at school.

I didn't get why my life had to suck so much.

"Get to class" the teacher scowled ignoring how Alice said it was one of my flashbacks

He walked away and we started what I didn't know would be a horrible senior year.

* * *

**Hey! Guess what? This is so new to me and came to me when I saw an adoptive banner, which now I can claim! **

**What did you think of this? It involves an assward and a criminalward, something I've never written before. I hope you enjoyed this new plot bunny of mine :) **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sat in class doodling in my notebook, it made me think of the day I learned that _he _admit he was a criminal and his father had kidnapped my mother when I was 5 years old. I don't know why I was going it, it only brought up a million memories of times I've doodled in a notebook with him holding and kissing my hand. It made me shudder. The bell ringing another second later changed things, it made me think of everything that day.

"Bella" someone said putting their hand on my shoulder

I whipped around to see my sister with her hand on my shoulder,

"You're really jumpy today" she said

I sighed

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay, let's go to lunch" she said

We met Emmett outside of class and he threw his arm around my shoulder making it look like we were a couple (Gross!).

"What is with her brother always securing her like that?" a person whispered as we walked into the cafeteria

I blushed and looked down to my feet

"I heard her ex goes here and she didn't know" another said

Alice's eyes perked up within seconds, there was no way.

"No! Why would she come here last year to leave the ex? He obviously doesn't go here" another said sighing

We sat at our normal table, the one in the corner. I picked at the chicken as Emmett devoured his not even looking at what he was shoving in his mouth. I felt a chair scrape across the floor a few feet away and I lift my head up to see who was sitting somewhere near us. I didn't see much but a black jacket and some sunglasses….wait sunglasses?

He was eating either and facing the opposite way of us, I didn't understand this person.

"Emmett you're acting like a pig" Alice scowled

"He doesn't act Alice, he is a pig" I said grinning as I joked with her

"Oh shush it ladies" Emmett grumbled grabbing my plate of food

"Hey!" I said taking my food from him

He glared at me and Alice slid him her food as she pulled out of her bag some of my mom's special food

"No! I want that, give me Alice!" Em said grinning at my mom's food

"Hmm…how about no?" she asked

"You suck" he said

"Love you to!" she said giggling

He rolled his eyes at her and I giggled as I ate a few of the chicken bites, I was hungry but not overly so that I would eat them all. The person next to us moved after a little while and I saw a strand of hair, a bronze color, a _him _hair color.

"Bella?" Alice asked looking at me strangely

I shook my head and she forgot about it going back to her food that our mother had cooked her. It was wracked in my brain, he couldn't be here again could he? If he was….I'd die if he was here in my new school. Should he be in jail? If he's killed someone he must be there, murder is a big thing in the U.S.

I always wondered, was he really a foreign exchange student or was he assigned to spy on my family for his family? Did he really like me or did he dating me only be for him to get closer to knowing what was going on with my family? I just have this odd feeling it was for the second thought, of course he did it just to piss me off and get secrets on my family because even if he would have become friends with Emmett, he wouldn't have gotten so close to my parents and us.

The bell rang and I sighed standing from my seat with my siblings and walking over to the trash throwing away the food I had yet to eat and making my way to my locker. After grabbing my books for Advanced Chemistry I slammed my locker shut and made my way to class.

Can this day be over already? Can I escape reality and the bronze hair and go home for the rest of my life? Please? I'm begging for this day just to be over so I can go home and forget none of this ever happened. I never saw some bronze hair, I never thought of _him. _He's not here, I'm alone with my siblings and other classmates, I won't think of him, I won't think of him, no!

I won't think of _Edward Cullen, _I just wish my brain with the memories of that time would go and die. Can I lose my memories and never have to think of him again _please? _I'd die to get rid of these memories of _Edward Cullen _but it….it just wasn't happening.

"Bell?" Emmett asked putting his hand on my shoulder

"I'm fine" I said sighing

"You don't seem fine" he said

"I'm fine!" I said a bit louder

People stopped what they were doing and just stared, it made me blush. Emmett just laughed,

"Oh shut it Emmett, it's not funny, it's embarrassing!" I whispered to him

"You'll be fine lil' sis" he whispered

I glared at him, I was younger then him yes, by _two _minutes, two!

"Oh shut it, it's only two minutes" I whispered back

"But it's still two minutes" he whispered shrugging his shoulders

"Ass" I mumbled under my breath

He rolled his eyes at me with a smile on his face, I hated my brother sometimes, not always just _sometimes. _

"You can sit on the left to Mr. Swan, Mr. Swan can you raise your hand please" the teacher said to the new kid

Emmett's hand shot up in seconds and he rolled his eyes as he put it down scribbling on my piece of paper,

_You okay? You seem tense_

I rolled my eyes writing back

**I'm been thinking lately, I saw something I didn't like at lunch about à**

I passed him the note as the teacher wasn't looking and Emmett scowled scribbling on it again and sending it back my way

_What's wrong? Flashbacks again? And don't you dare lie to me! _

I sighed and wrote back

**A little bit I guess, but it's not as intense as usual, I'm not completely spacing out **

I passed him the note quickly and he sighed as he read it tucking it in his pocket, I just knew we would talk about it later.

* * *

**What do you think happened with his mysterious new boy? Do _you _think it's _him? _**

**I want your opinion on that ^^. What do you think?**

**I've got something to ask of you..do you guys know of Fandom For Domestic Violence? No? Yes?**

**I...I suggest you donate something. I'm donating a Welcome to the Family future-take. If you dont write but make banners, that works to, AND you can even BETA for it if you want to...and donate money :)  
**

**It's a very good cause...I dont know why someone _wouldnt _want to donate for this...so will you donate something? If you want to, please comment and i'll send you the link in PM :)**

**Do you want to see an _Edward POV _anytime soon? Maybe the second half of next chapter or the whole 4th chapter? Hmm? You tell me! **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Am I allowed to lie and say the day wasn't bad after Advanced Chemistry and the new kid made me suspicious? No? Darn it!

The rest of the school day went by fine, I never did see the face of the boy who was new to the school, and I didn't think I wanted to see the face of new guy. We had Calculus together and he sat a few rows in front of me, I kind of stared at his back the whole time just thinking if it could be my ex-boyfriend, the killer, what he was doing here, stalking me.

I sighed in the car multiple times just to have my siblings stare at me as I drove home. When I got home they didn't know what the words "shut up" meant and Mom and Dad knew everything.

"Bella? The new kid?" Mom asked a few hours later

"I….I just thought I saw something under his hood today, something _familiar" _I said

"How familiar Bella? I need to know everything, if we have to leave again…" she said

"No! No more running mom, I can't stand to go to another school" I said

"I'm sorry honey but we're just trying to keep you safe from these kind of things" she said

"Mom I don't want to run from the _Cullen's _anymore, I just want to stay where we are for once….please…just for once" I said

"Are you sure about this? If I must remind you—"she said

"Mom! I'm not _you, _I don't think I was going to be kidnapped and killed by Edward, I don't know what would have happened if I let him explain either Mom" I said cutting her off completely

This brought tears to her eyes,

"Bella I'm just trying to keep you safe" she said quietly

"I know that Mom, but you can't keep me safe forever" I said

"I can damn try" she said

"Mom!" I scolded

"Yeah, Yeah! I know shut up right?" she asked rolling her eyes

So that's where Emmett gets it from…

"Mom….I….I just….I don't know what to do. I can't….I can't get caught up in these things again" I said quietly

"I know baby, it is hard." She said

_His (Secret boy in Ch. 2) _POV

She was….different then what I thought she was like. What I had been told she was like, she didn't look like she was heartbroken or...anything, she looked fine to me. She joked with her brother and sister though she barely ate anything and was hesitant when it came to speaking to new people…I knew that for a fact.

"So?" he asked

"She's fine _brother, _I don't know why you need to overreact so much" I said to him over the phone

"We're….you know how much her safety means to be _brother. _Or would you? You've never had anyone to care for who hated your guts" he snapped at me

"I know you don't me?" I asked laughing

"Enough! If I must remind you, you're there for a short time protecting _her, _from Aro" he said

I sighed and ruffled my hair

"I know I know, geez what's your problem lately? It seems she's over you _brother, _it's been 2 years, I say you get over _her!'' _I said

"You know that's not possible when I have to think of her safety every single day, I don't know if one day she'll go missing and it'll be my fault." He snapped

"She's not her mother _brother" _I said

"I know that! Her mother was _kidnapped _when she was a young girl by Aro, I have thoughts that if he can kidnap Renée then he can kidnap Bella" he said

"That was 12 years ago! Renée is fine! Fine _brother _fine!" I said

"You don't that! Did you friend her? Do you know her mother is just fine after being kidnapped and beaten? May I include how Aro had his _friends _rape her? How they don't know of their other brother? _Seth? _They have a reason to know these things _brother. _Although you have _no _right to tell her you have a connection to her ex-boyfriend, do you know how easily she would kick you out of her life? Do you?" he asked

"You know I didn't do that, you would have come here yourself and kicked my ass if I would have friended her, and I know this for a fact. I barley spoke to her!" I said

"You know I wouldn't leave London" he said

"You mean I know you _can't _leave London? It's not that you don't want to, it's because you fucking can't!" I said

"Remind me again why I sent you on this instead of someone who I can fucking trust? You know I'd do anything to be there right now instead of you protecting her" he snapped at me hanging up the phone

I threw my phone to the ground and screamed pulling at my hair. Ever since he was kicked out of her life I've been assigned to watch over her, it's fucking irritating! Do you think I really care about how his ex-girlfriend kicked him out of her life because she learned the truth about our family? I would have done the same thing to someone if I learned after almost a year relationship that my partner was involved with illegal crimes _and _a minor.

He lied to her though, he told her he was a foreign exchange student from Britain. After pulling at my hair again my phone rang, how it had survived me smashing it to the ground I don't know. I saw it was my mother, the only language she spoke happened to be French since she grew up in France.

"Bonjour mère" I said into the phone

"Bonjour mon fils!" she said

"Je ne veux pas être méchante mais pourquois est-ce que vous m'applez?" I asked **(Not to be harsh or anything mother, but why are you calling?) **

"Votre frère ma applé pour me dire que vous savez rien a quoi tu fais." she said **(Your brother called me complaining on how you don't know what you're doing)**

I was pissed, he had called our mother!

"J'ai pas fait rien de mal, maman, il vient de réagire d'un façon exagérée par-ce q'apparemment je crois pas la souffrance de perdre quel'qun que j'aime." I said in a harsh tone **(I didn't do anything bad mother, he's just overreacting because apparently I dont get the pain of losing someone who I love)**

"Vous savez ce qu'il travers pendent les deux dernier années mon chère. C'est pas facile pour lui a oublier." she said **(You know what he had been going through in the last two years honey, it's not an easy thing for him to forget)**

This is fucking irritating!

"Penses-tu que c'est facile pour moi aussi? Elle était mon responsabilitée pour les deux derniers années par-ce qu'il peux pas evitée Londres." I said to her **(do you think it's easy for me either? I've had to watch over her for the past 2 years because he can't leave London?)**

"Vous avez besoins de traiter cela mon chère. Maintenant je besoins d'aller. Bataille pas avec ton frère. Je t'aime." She said **(You need to learn to deal with this honey. Now I have to get going, dont fight with your brother. I love****you)**

"Mére!" I said

She had already hung up on her end and I screamed just frustrated. How lucky he got every time he called our mother complaining on something. Oh god sometimes life sucks.

* * *

**I had some help on the french, I speak a little bit of it but the person I got help from is fluent in it since I didnt know if my google translate was right :P**

**Did you like the chapter and the secret boy's POV ;)? **

**Please review! **


	4. Talking With Miles

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The next day went off with a hitch and I was instantly attracted to the man under the hoddie, I wanted to know who he was, if it _was or is _Edward fucking Cullen. If it is my ex-boyfriend, I won't freak, I won't try to leave and kick him out of my life again. Lunch came quickly and the next thing I knew was that he-the mystery boy had sat with us. Emmett immediately froze mid-way to his mouth. _No one _sat with us, and I mean _no one. _

When he took down his hood, I learned he was blonde and happened not to be Edward fucking Cullen. He looked like he didn't want to be here though, I didn't blame him.

"Hello" he said

French accent, had he really moved here from France? Why would someone move here from France?

"Hello" Emmett said

"My name is Miles "he said

"My name is Emmett and these are my sister Isabella and Mary" he said grinning, just to piss off his little sister

"Bella please" I said cutting in

"It's Alice actually Miles," Alice said glaring at Emmett

He just….smiled

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude yesterday" he said

"Why would we think that? Bella you stared didn't you?" Alice asked

I shook my head

"No, No. I did see your sister look at me but it was just a glance and only for a second" he said

Emmett looked at me, not believing I only looked at the new kid for a second. I _know _I only looked at this boy for a second and now that I know he is indeed _not _Edward Cullen I feel safer.

"Miles don't hesitate to tell me the truth. This is Isabella Marie Swan we're talking about. She never just glances at someone" Emmett said

He laughed, and I don't know why but it sounded way too familiar.

"I don't lie Emmett. You could even ask my mother if you knew her" He said

Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Miles _everyone _lies. How do you think my baby sisters got around in life?" he asked

"Baby sister? Emmett I'm two minutes older than you!" I said

"Hush it sista. I don't like telling people that information, in my mind I'm older" he said

I rolled my eyes at my brother, and where the hell did he get the word _sista? _

"Hey Emmett?" I asked

"What's up sista?" he asked

"Where the hell did you get that word?" I asked

He rolled his eyes

"I made it up! Deal with it" he said

"Emmett be nice to Bella, you know she's had a _hard _time lately" Alice hissed at our brother

"Hard time?" Miles asked

"Bella's ex. That's all I'm going to say, because I don't really trust you yet" Alice said

"Oh it's okay. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my brother so…" Miles said

"There's another one of you? Sweet!" Emmett said

"Never mind that." Miles said shaking his head

Alice looked at me with a sour look on her face, she _does not _trust Miles one bit…I am kind of on the side of my sister. He seems like an odd guy, why would he want to know of the hard times I had in life lately? Is he….is he some kind of stalker? Now that would be creepy,

"Tell me Miles, if there is another one of you—"Emmett said

The shrill bell ringing cut off my brother from saying anymore. I moved up from my seat and went onto my venture for my locker. Miles followed

"So Bella," he said

"Hmm?" I asked

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" he asked

"We have class" I said

There was no way I was going to skip Advanced Chemistry,

"Let's skip" he said

"Miles! It's only the second day of school" I said

"So? They don't have much security around here anyways. Come on Bella, let's skip" he said

"What about Emmett? I sit right next to him in class" I said

He shrugged,

"He'll get over it. Come on" he said leading me away from my locker

No teachers stared, which shocked the fucking hell out of me. He led me to his car where he opened the passenger door for me, I blushed and slipped in the seat. _Oh my god _this is comfy! I rubbed my hands against the seats and just smiled. Miles slipped into the driver's seat and pulled on his seatbelt

"You might want to put on your seat belt" he said

"I thought we were staying in the parking lot?" I asked

"Nope" he said

I pulled on my seatbelt and looked at the boy concerned as we shot off in his car. It worried me. Is he going to kill me? Instead of thinking horrible thoughts I looked around his car, apart from a few dusty spots his car was _spotless. _He had no pictures of family or anything. It made me think back….is he going to kill me?

Apparently not, because a few minutes later we pulled into the Starbucks coffee shop by the college. Are we even allowed to be here? Who knows with this place? We got out of the car and walked up to the door and into the coffee shop, people didn't stare, another odd thing.

"What would you like?" he asked

"I don't have any money" I said

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay, what do you want?" he asked

"Can you get me a Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino?" I asked

"What size?" he asked

"Medium please" I said

He walked away to get the drinks and I walked over to a 2 person table sitting in the seat. the girl behind me turned around,

"Hey miss, is that your boyfriend?" she asked

"No. he's just a friend" I said

"He seems more like a boyfriend to me" she said turning around in her seat

She grabbed her laptop, and walked away from her spot. Thank god. She was super creepy. Miles came over with my drink and handed it to me,

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime. Now onto these questions" he said

* * *

**Question time next! What did you think? I know what you're thinking- _it's not EDWARD? _**

**You'll get an explanation next chapter on who he is and more about him and his brother ;)**

**I have the next SIX days off of school, it'll contain reading and writing...and a bit of family drama. **

**To those who celebrate- Happy Early Thanksgiving! **

**Please review :) **

**p.s.- not beta'd **


	5. 20 Questions With Miles

Chapter 5

Mile's POV

She was….different. I had heard what the girl next to her said, since the line wasn't too long and I was on my way back. The word _boyfriend _stuck out to me. I almost made a mess with our drinks, there was _no _way I would get with Isabella Swan. My brother would kill me!

"I'll start. When is your birthday?" she asked

"October 16th. What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Green. What's your full name?" she asked

Shit

"Miles Luke Davis. When's your birthday?" I asked

"September 3rd. Do you still have feelings for your ex?" she asked

"Fuck no. What's one of your bad habits?" I asked

"Biting my nails. Hell! Once I started, I couldn't stop" she said giggling and shaking her head

She sipped her drink multiple times and I had to take a sip of mine,

"Do you have any hobbies?" she asked

Another one where I had to lie.

"I like to listen to music. Tell me about your first kiss" I said

She blushed,

"Well uh…it was 2 years ago with my ex-boyfriend, at sixteen. He had taken me to a meadow he found somewhere when in the woods and we sat there just talking before he suddenly kissed me. He wasn't my boyfriend at the time, but a few weeks after he was. It was sweet and his lips were soft..." she said blushing

I tried to hide the shudder of knowing how my brother first kissed Isabella Swan.

"Do you have a criminal record? If so, for what?" she asked

"Yes I do" I said

Her eyes widened,

"From stealing a candy bar at the mall" I said winking at the girl

She giggled again shaking her head,

"Do you have a favorite movie?" I asked

"Romeo and Juliet. What is your earliest memory?" she asked

"When I was three and my parents got a divorce. Why did your last relationship break up?" I asked

"Your parents divorced when you were three?" she asked ignoring my question

"They did. Why did your last relationship break up?" I asked

"We had different personalities" she said

She lied to me. I know exactly how they broke up. She found out the truth. This is how my brother told me.

_Flashback_

"_She wouldn't even let me explain Miles! So we were talking and I was going to tell her when her sister runs up and tells her to get the fuck away from me and pulls her away. I tried to explain but I was slapped, slapped Miles! I wanted to explain to her but she just listened to the fuck brat she called her sister. She just said "he's a criminal get away from him" and Bella broke it off in the parking lot of the school! I didn't even get to explain myself Miles, I mean….this is ridiculous!" he said destroying everything he had of proof she existed_

"_This is stupid. Why didn't she let you explain?" I asked_

"_What do you think? She heard one word Miles! Criminal! She was out of my life within seconds. I didn't get to say anything!" he hissed at me _

_He was angry, and when I say angry I mean ANGRY. _

_End of flashback _

Edward has a temper problem, he always takes his problems out on his things or his family or just life. It's irritating when you think about it. I sighed and looked to the girl and then to my watch

"We should get going, class is almost over. If we get back when the bell rings it'll look like we were there the whole time. We would blend in with the crowd" I said

"I'm not done" she said taking another sip

"Drink it in the car. I'll take care of it after you get out" I said

"Okay" she said quietly

She stood up and walked behind me to my car where I helped her again into the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat starting the car and racing off.

We made it back to the school in a few minutes and I dropped her off at the door as she raced into the school blending in with everyone walking to class.

I parked the car and once again pulled out my phone calling my brother.

"Miles! It's 1 in the morning!" He hissed into the phone

"Oh suck it dude. I just got to speak to your girl for an hour" I said

"What about my girl? I was trying to sleep when you called" he said

"She's not over you" I said

"Yeah right, do you remember how she told me she didn't want anything to do with me?" he asked grumbling

"_Edward! _She's not over you, no matter how much she tries to deny it. She still _loves _you!" I said

"Why should I believe you?" he asked

"Because I'm your brother! You sent me here to keep an eye on her didn't you? Why the fuck would I lie to you? You would kill me!" I said

"That's right, I would kill you, and if you call me at one in the morning ever again, I'll leave here and come and kill you myself!" he snapped

"You can't leave dumbass!" I yelled into the phone

I hung up the phone and threw it into the seat next to me, pissed off. Who does he think he is? He's just like me! We may have a few differences but….god fuck! How the fuck is he going to kill me? He's not even supposed to leave London! How would he come to New York anyways? Run? Drive? If they saw him in the airport, the police would be called and he would be threw in jail….again.

If he went to jail _again, _he would probably be sentenced to life in jail. He didn't deserve that in life, do you know what would happen with our family? Fuck! I have a question for myself….why can't life for the Cullen's just be easy for once?

Just once is all I'm asking….just once.

* * *

**Hi all :) How's the update look? Was it a good one? I hope it was a good one! **

**Do you believe Miles is Edward's brother now? Huh and how he called him Edward and not _brother? _**


	6. Talking With Family

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Miles seemed different than anyone I had met before, he was so different then Edward Cullen. He had a total different personality then anyone I had met before, he's a nice person and I think even though I've only known him for a few days and all, that he would be someone I would be with, unlike Edward Cullen. He was….I don't get it.

"Bella…..where the hell were you? I missed you in chem" Emmett whispered to be in our next class

"I went somewhere, what does it matter to you?" I asked shrugging my shoulders at my brother.

"What does it matter to me? You're my baby sister…and I love you" he said

"Emmett…don't" I said

"You went out with Miles didn't you?" he asked

"Maybe" I said

"I think something is up with that guy, I don't know what it is but there is _something. _Something that makes me think that he's hiding something" he said

"Emmett he's not Edward" I said

"I know that, I just…" he said

"Emmett that's enough, I'm kind of tired of you doing this. I'm over it" I said

He shook his head at me, I knew he didn't believe that I was completely over Edward….I didn't believe myself either, there was no way that I was over the guy. Even if he was a criminal and didn't tell me I kind of liked the guy. He was kind of sweet, before I knew he was a criminal and he turned into a while asshole…..even though t I didn't give the time to explain about how he lived his life, he could have said something that would change my whole mind about his "life" and him.

Miles was completely different in this fact. He wasn't a criminal (if you don't include how he stole a candy bar as a little kid….we all do it), and he hasn't hid anything from me. Edward hid his life from me for almost nine months, from when we met in September until I figured out the truth in May. I wish he would have told me sooner so I didn't have to worry about a broken heart, and not being able to trust anyone. It's super hard to trust anyone anymore, I can't even think of trusting someone.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I didn't see Miles once more after that, it was….odd. I was sad and confused at the same time, he…did he use me to? I fucking hope he didn't use me like Edward did. If he…if he did use me I would die in a broken heart again….I hate boys.

"Bella? Emmett said you skipped fifth period" my sister said from the backseat of my car

I sighed and glared at my brother, I hated him at times like this. He was just lucky, because I was driving and had to shift my eyes back to the road.

"It doesn't matter anymore Alice, its done and over with" I said

"I saw Miles chase after you after lunch, and I know it does matter. What did you do? Are you moving on?" she asked

"Alice" I said shaking my head

"Tell me Bella" she said inching toward me

I ignored her and continued to drive. Once we were home and Emmett was out of the car I turned back to look at her, she had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me.

"We just went out for coffee, nothing else" I said

"Sure you did. Tell me more" she said

"We played twenty questions" I said

"Oh yeah? Was it fun?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders,

"It was okay, he's….he didn't have much to say about himself" I said shaking my head

"Not much to say? What did he say?" she asked

"Well…." I said

I started to ramble on and on with what we talked about to my sister. We were like best friends, I could tell my sister everything, and I loved it. She laughed excessively when I told her I asked if he committed any crimes and his answer, of him saying he stole a candy bar from the store once. I giggled and shook my head with her. It was hilarious at times, she wanted to know _everything _about Miles and I didn't know why.

"Do you think….do you think you may like him? Have you gotten over him and decided to move on? You know you have to Bella, no matter how much you try to deny it" she said

I sighed,

"I don't know Alice. I know I have to get over him already…I just can't seem to get the fact that he lied to me out of my head. It's like….constantly, my memories of the guy are in my head and whatever I do to think of something else, and anything else it doesn't work. I just….I want to get these memories out of my head" I said shaking my head

They haunted me, every single memory of mine haunts me. I'm haunted by my past….haunted by my past that I was to desperately want to get rid of. I hate having these memories in my head, why I wish some days he would have told me before I feel in love with him so I wouldn't have a broken heart to deal with for the rest of my life. Sometimes I just hate life, every day to be exact.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"Hmm?" I asked

"Have you ever thought of seeing a therapist? Someone you can talk to, that could calm your nerves and get you focused on something else? Make sure you don't have to think about him anymore? I know Mom looked at them after she was kidnapped a long time ago, I remember her telling me and now she's fine and doesn't have to think about it because she knows how to block it from herself. I'm not going to force you into anything, I just….I just think you need to talk to someone. Besides me" she said

"I know I should, it's just….what therapist wants to know that I never knew my ex-boyfriend is a criminal? I would probably….they would all hate me by then," I said.

"A good one, do you think Mom had a hard time when she first went to a therapist? It had been 3 weeks since she had returned, it's been a year and a half Bella" she said

"I will Alice….I promise," I said.

"You better. I know this, you need to see someone. Talk out your problems. I want my sister back" she said

"I love you Al" I said,

"Love you too Bella" she said

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, the ten day update span must have been horrible. I got my banner back today, and I just ADORE it! It's beautiful and so worth the wait...even if Mina and I talked for a little while for what manip to use for Edward last night ;) **

**What do you think of the chap? I kind of like this chapter, it reveals a lot of how Emmett and Alice love their sister so much. They'll support her in everything. It seems Bella didn't notice any similarities between the boys, but who knows what I will come up with...right? **

**The update was inspired by the banner actually, I went to update earlier noticed I had yet to write this chapter and freaked out pulling a word document and typing like crazy! The bad thing was, after 400 words I had to leave and go to a Christmas Party (which was horribly boring) and had to leave it with only 400 words done. **

**I got it done though, didn't I? **

**Okay enough with my ranting. **

***mwah* **

**please review :)**


	7. Tattoo

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Alice and I walked into our house and everyone in our house turned around to stare at us.

"I was wondering what had happened with you two, I was getting kind of worried," Mom said.

"We're fine Mom, we just had to talk and didn't need anyone butting in," I said.

She rolled her eyes at us and walked off, Emmett looked at us like he knew what was going on.

"What's up baby sister's?" he asked

"Nothing, just girl stuff. You wouldn't understand," Alice said.

He rolled his eyes at me and walked away, Dad soon followed before we were left in the front room all alone. I hung up my bag and coat and went to the steps going up them to my room, Alice quickly followed. I slipped off my sweatshirt on my way to my room. I heard Alice stop in her tracks,

"What is that?" she asked.

"What is what?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"The…the…" she said.

"The….?" I asked

"Bella when did you do this? We only turned eighteen a few weeks ago you know," she said.

I rolled my eyes at my sister and walked towards my room. I opened the door and walked through,

"Bella tell me," she said.

"Tell you what? It's just a tattoo Alice," I said.

"Does mom or dad know?" she asked.

"Mom, she took me," I said.

"Mom….wait she took you? Why?" she asked.

I shrugged,

"I felt like it and she was the only one home—" I said

"Wait, when did you do this? Was this….last Saturday?" she asked

"Yes Alice it was," I said.

"Why didn't you take me? I would love to get one!" she said

I shrugged,

"Since I didn't get anything for my birthday like you two did, mom paid for the tattoo I wanted, it was my birthday present," I said.

"Why did you pick…that?" she asked looking down at my shirt, where under it my tattoo sat.

I shrugged,

"I liked it," I said.

"It….It has nothing to do with him does it?" she asked.

"It might, it might not. What does it matter to you?" I asked.

"It matters to me because its another big thing if you would go and see a therapist" she said

"Alice, I never said that was going to happen" I said

"I know but, you really should," she said.

"I know I should Alice, but—" I said being cut off mid-sentence by the door opening and showing our mother

"I wasn't snooping or anything but when I went by, I heard something" Mom said

"What did you hear?" I asked

"Therapist, who needs to…?" she asked

"Bella does," Alice said

"Everyone knows that" Mom said

"I know everyone knows, but it needs to happen. That tattoo….." Ali said shaking her head at me

"The tattoo is fine the way it is. Alice I think you're the one who obsessing over this" Mom said

"I just want my sister safe and to be herself again"

"I know," Mom said

"I know I should see someone, anyone…." I said

"How about I set up an appointment with a therapist for this upcoming weekend?"

"That'd be fine with me, thank you mom" I said

"Anytime honey, now do your homework. Dinner will be done in an hour" Mom said walking out of the room

"Thank you"

"If this sucks Alice, I will kill you" I said

"I hope it doesn't, maybe this therapist will help" she said

"Alice I kind of doubt this therapist will help at all. I know you think they will-" I said.

"They will help if its up to me. They will, Mom and Dad would pay for one of the best therapists in town to keep you sane and I know this for a fact. I was looking at Mom and Dad's expenses, like I do every year, and I found something from a few weeks after mom came home from the kidnapping. Do you know how much they paid each session for mom to feel better about herself?" she said.

"I have no idea Alice, how did you find a paper from back when we were five?" I asked

She shrugged,

"It was in the stack"

"So how much did they spend?" I asked

"1500 dollars a session" she said

My jaw dropped at my sisters statement, they spent that much on her therapy? Was her life really that bad when she had come home? I mean I don't remember much from when I was four but that much money, I don't believe it. I mean…wow.

"Why?" I asked

"I think it was because Mom was there for a while and she had a lot of problems when she was there…" she said

"I just can't believe she was there for so long and they spent so much money on this…" I said

"They'll probably do the same for you, you need it Bella and you know you do" she said

I sighed and sat on my bed putting my face in my hands,

"You'll me fine"

"I don't know if I should do this" I said

"Why not?"

"What therapist wants to know of my boy problems? That is one of the only problems I have in life" I said

"That's not true, Bella you have trust issues and I know that because I've known you our whole life. I'm your sister and we share blood, you need to see someone and they will listen. Mom and Dad will be sure of it" she said

"Thank you Al" I said

"You're welcome, just remember, everyone loves you and everyone is here for you"

"I know, I know. Maybe once in my life I'll be able to forget my past, and I want to forget it, I really do. It's just…it's not easy Al" I said

"How is it now easy? Tell me," she said.

"All I can think about is my time with him, we spent nine months together and I feel in love with him while he lied to me the whole time. It's just hard on me" I said

"I know Bella, you'll get through this. I promise" she said

* * *

**Hey all :)  
**

**Bella's tattoo can be found on my group AND my page! So, if you liked or are in either of those, you've probably seen it already or you should go and see now :) Links on profile. **

**This wasn't beta'd, so ignore all mistakes. I'll get back to them one day, and fix them. **

**Please review! **


	8. Brother

Chapter 8

Renee's POV

~Friday Night~

"We have to tell them sometime" Charlie said

I sighed and looked to my husband, I didn't want to tell them.

"I'll crush her" I said

"No you won't, Bella will understand," he said.

I turned around and looked at him more closely

"Have you learned nothing in the past year and a half? This is Bella we're talking about here" I said

"I know I know" he said rolling his eyes at me

"No I don't think you do," I said crossing my arms.

"I do Renee, she's been through every lately" he said

"Our daughter is depressed, she has a broken heart" I said

"From the Cullen's no less!" he said

"Charlie" I said

"I know, I know" he said rolling his eyes again

"Charlie…." I said again

"What?" he asked

"We have to tell them, tonight" I said

"Tonight?" he whined

"Yes tonight" I said

He sighed and walked over to the steps calling for our children, they came down the steps one at a time.

"What's up?" Emmett asked

"Sit down" I said

Emmett being a smart ass sat down on the floor while his sisters came and sat on the couch,

"Emmett" Alice snapped pointing to the end of the couch

He pouted and stood up and going to sit in that seat.

"What's up?" Emmett asked again

"Do you guys remember when your mother wasn't here for a year and a half?" Charlie asked

"How could I forget?" Alice said

"Well something happened in those months I was gone" I said

"What happened?" Alice asked

"I was raped multiple times" I said

Bella winced out of the corner of my eye,

"Oh" Alice said

"And one of those times I got pregnant" I said

Alice gasped in shock covering her mouth, my other children looked at me like I was nuts in the head.

"Tell me that's not true" Emmett said

"I can't, I would be lying" I said

"What happened next?" Bella asked

"I went through the pregnancy and gave birth. I gave birth to a little boy on December 15th. His name was Andrew," I said

"A boy? Hell yeah!" Emmett said grinning

The girls ignored him,

"Where is he?" Alice asked

"I have no idea," I said

"He has to be….what twelve now?" Bella said

I nodded,

"At least," I said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Emmett asked

"Because of his father" I said

"His father…?" Alice asked

"Anthony Cullen" I said

Bella's eyes widened and rolled back in her head before she passed out. I knew it was coming, Alice immediately went to assist her sister

"Did you say Cullen? As in Edward Cullen?" Emmett asked

"I did" I said

"He kidnapped you? Raped you? And has is related to our little brother?" Emmett asked

"Yes," I said

"That means he has a relation to him" Alice said sitting up on the couch

She had sat Bella on the chair, still passed out.

"Yes," I said.

"That's why you hate the Cullen's so much" she said

"No that's not why we hate them so much" Charlie said

"Then why do you hate them?" Emmett asked

"We hate them for the kidnapping, not the child," Charlie said.

"Do we….do we have any other connections with them?" Alice asked

"No, just of Isabella" Charlie said

"And Edward, yes we know that" Emmett said

"Wait, if you knew the Cullen's because you were kidnapped and such like you told us, did you know he was a Cullen the whole time?" Alice asked

"No, I didn't know he had children. If I would have known he had children I would have protected my daughter from everything having to do with that family," I said.

"I have this odd feeling about another guy, another guy attracted to Bella, and I need to know if he has relation to Cullen," Emmett said

"I believe Anthony only had one son" I said

"What is this boy who likes Isabella?" Charlie asked

I sighed, him and his Isabella.

"His name is Miles Davis, he's the new kid at school. It was the boy who _Bella _thought was him, do you remember she talking to you about it Mom?" Alice said

"I do," I said.

"Well the next day after that he came up to our table and put down his hood and it turned out _not _to be who she thought it was. He wanted to know her more, so what did he do? He took her out for coffee. She returned sixth hour with a huge smile on her face and didn't say anything to us about anything. I thought at first she was just getting over him, but I knew it wasn't true when Miles didn't come back to school like she did," Alice said

"I have no idea, it doesn't sound like a Cullen" I said

"But that's what got me, Edward Cullen was just like this when we first met him. He did some of the exact things to Bella when they first met and she fell for him, hard. I just had this feeling it was happening again," Alice said.

"I don't know Alice," I said.

"I told her, I just want her safe. I don't want anything to happen to Bella again, and I have this odd feeling something will happen to her and she'll be crushed again, and this time it'll be worse" Alice said

"Just because of this new kid?" I asked

She nodded,

"I think so," she said.

"Well then maybe we'll just have to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore" Charlie said

"We can only hope that would happen" Alice said running a hand through her hair

"We will keep her safe and I know this for a fact, because I'm not letting Isabella go through this again. If I could beat that boys ass I would, for breaking my little girl's heart and her trust" Charlie said

"We will Charlie…we will" I said

* * *

**Was anyone shocked on how they have a brother...a half-brother related to an Edward Cullen ;)? There's a pick of him on my page and group!**

**A/N-I have seen a therapist before, so I know exactly how it goes though I didn't see a therapist for a broken heart and broken trust, so it'll be different to write. Next chapter will be an interesting one, just remember that ;)**

***mwah***

**Happy New Year! See you in 2014! **

**Please review! **


	9. Him

Chapter 9

_His _POV

I hate this, I hate being stuck in this stupid place!

"Eddie!" he squealed behind me

I turned around to see Andy, he was one who could put a smile on my face when I wasn't having a good day, which seemed to be everyday lately.

"Hey Andy" I said ruffling his hair

He shook his head at me,

"You know it's Drew, Eddie" he said

I laughed,

"You know it's Edward, Andy" I said

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm _twelve_" he said

"So?" I asked

"And you're _twenty,_" he said shaking his head.

"Eight year difference bud. Now what did you come in here for?" I asked

"Miles called again" he said

I rolled my eyes at him,

"Of course he did," I said.

"He said something happened with her" he said

"Oh yeah? What was it?" I asked

I was always interested to know what was going on with my _Isabella. _I was unlucky now because Andy shrugged his shoulders,

"You don't help very much do you?" I said shaking my head.

He shrugged again,

"Whatever. You know she doesn't—" he said.

"I don't care!" I seethed

He rolled his eyes this time,

"Sure you don't," he said.

"I hate you," I said.

This little boy…my little half-brother…

"No you don't, you love me alright but you don't know what the word love means do you? Huh? Huh?" he asked

"Andy shut the hell up! I'm fucking tired of you," I said.

"Tired of me? How do you think Dad feels about you?" he said

"Shut up" I said

He rolled his eyes and walked away from me. We may share the same dad, but Andy and I have never shared the same mother. His mother, well as my father said left him, when he was only a few months old and fled to the states. He's raised Andy by my mother's side ever since then. Andy doesn't remember his birth mom, and doesn't want anything to do with her, so he could kind of care less.

We shared blood, we are family, no matter what others say.

"Edward!" my mother said coming into the room.

*groans*, can't I just get a little peace?

"Hello their mother," I said.

French, that's what she speaks, but when do I give a shit? She can speak English all she wants. She knows I don't speak French, and I don't plan on learning anytime soon.

"Your brother called me," she said.

I groaned. Not him again!

"He told me you threatened to kill him," she said crossing her arms

"Well I did," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And why did you do that?" she asked

"Miles woke me up! At one in the morning!" I said angrily.

"This has to be taken by, you're going to kill him?" she asked crossing her arms

I rolled my eyes. If I actually thought about it, I was more like my mother then I was my father. Well I can't say that, I have my father's genes obviously and I'm following in his footsteps no matter how much my mother told me she hated me being in the same business of my father.

"Never mind it mother," I said.

"Never mind it? You aren't, you WILL NOT and I repeat will not kill your brother," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

She sighed and walked off. Sometimes I despise my mother, and I'm super glad she lives elsewhere in this place while I'm closer to my father, who understands life-like this.

People here, London, know me as Edward Cullen, first-born son of Anthony Cullen. They know my dad, Anthony, as being a criminal and killing people. They never knew my mother, well until she had me, then she was known all over. My father, obviously, killed people and many of them. He met my mother when he killed her parents, John and Amy Dean. My mother had been home from school at the time of the killing, and dropped her things in shock. He kidnapped her, and threw her in a cell until he fell in love with her.

I was born about a year later, so they've been married as many years as I've been alive. I was taught many fighting skills when growing up, apparently I still am learning new fighting skills. My father asked me, if I wanted to be in this kind of life or to be like my mother's side of the family (even though they were very close to us), I chose to be with him. I had grown up just about my whole life learning about this kind of family and I don't know how much I love this.

Yes, I Edward Cullen left London and fled to Chicago where I fell in love. I wasn't expecting it to happen, not right away I mean. I made, made my parents sign me up for the school she went to in Chicago under a different name. They just used my middle name, Masen. Edward Masen. No one knew who I was, not many people knew who I was because of living in London instead of the states.

She quickly fell for me also, and I loved how she was. She was a very, beautiful person, a very nice girl. I should have told her the truth about me, I know, but I didn't. I had to keep the family secret from her while in the states, and I had no idea how much research her sister would do on me. How long it took her to find _any _information on me and my family was beyond me.

I knew my parents had made sure there was no news about us on the internet, so who in the hell knows where she found the information. If Bella would have let me explain, instead of instantly kicking me out of her life and leaving, then maybe we could have worked out. I should have told her! God I hate life!

* * *

**You enjoyed it, you know you did! **

**How was it to you? I hope it was good! Edward was...very interesting to write. I know I'll start writing him so much more as the story goes on! **

**I've started a new story, but it won't post for a while! **

**Summary-**

**She wanted to save people, since she has witnessed so many times in her life, so she became a doctor. Though when a young patient comes in, dying, will she be able to save him and hide her feelings**?

**This will be called, Into the Light. The story will be filled with angst! Every chapter will have some! I'll start posting as soon as I finish the last chapter (I'm ten chapters in now)! I have this feeling it'll be the end of January and beginning of February! **

**Happy New Year! **

**Please Review :)**


	10. Dream

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

~Day of Seeing Therapist~

I bit my lip, I was seeing that lady today. The one who is going to make me confess all my feelings about me, my ex-boyfriend, Miles, and all of these things that my mother is worried about and I know she is going to make me say it _all. _I don't like talking about myself ever. Whenever someone wants to talk about me I always talk to them on their life and try not to bring up my own life because I would rather cut myself then talk about myself.

My mother is making me do this, I don't want to do this, at all. Well…that's a lie, I do want to do this but I'm super nervous and I'm not sure what the lady will say and what she will think of my troubles. I can bet that she won't like it, and I'll be thrown out of the therapist for having way too many problems, I can see it now. She'll hate me, she'll think I'm crazy…and…and.

"Bella," Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked back to my sister, with a concerned look on my face.

"You'll be fine. I know exactly what you're thinking. She won't hate you for your problems she's meant to help you," Alice said.

"I'm not so sure," I said.

"Like I said. You'll be fine, she's meant to help you not make the situation worse. She will listen to you and I'm hoping she will help you, we'll be right downstairs," she said. Ice

"She might," I said.

"She won't," Alice said

"What if she does?" I asked still concerned.

"Bella please, she won't think you're a freak, you can trust me," she said.

"How long do we have until the appointment?" I asked

"It's two now, so five hours," she said.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me an hour before we have to leave if I'm not up yet," I said.

"Okay," she said walking out of my room.

I slipped under my sheets in my bed and closed my eyes. I would sleep…I will sleep.

_Bella's Dream_

"_Your husband kills people for a living Isabella, didn't you know that?" The man asked,_

"_Well of course," I said moving more toward the man's face. _

"_Did you now Isabella? Or are you just staging for your lovely husband?" he asked,_

"_Of course I'm not, I wouldn't have married the guy at nineteen if I didn't know he was a criminal," I said smirking. _

"_I don't think I believe you Mrs. Cullen," he said. _

"_Do you not?" I asked. _

"_I think he's keeping you hostage and you're not his wife Isabella," he said._

"_Now why would he lie like that?" I asked smirking yet again. _

"_I think you're hiding something from me, you know something," he said. _

"_Well why would I do that?" I said. _

"_Because you're a Cullen! You, your husband, your brother-in-law, and your brother," he said. _

"_I am a Cullen smart ass," I said rolling my eyes. _

"_I think you know where you're going," he seethed. _

_Sucker. I stood from my seat and grabbed his tie, bringing his face closer to mine. _

"_If you think you'll be throwing me, a Cullen, in jail you're nuts. Do you think my husband would leave me unprotected? To have no clue how to defend myself? I'm not an idiot Jenson, and neither is my family," I said pulling on his tie tighter. _

"_They're not your family Isabella, their criminals," he chocked out. _

"_Criminals, hmm, how many years did I hear that in therapy?" I said. _

"_Everytime," he chocked out. _

"_Hmm, how about no? I don't think I heard that, ever, not one single time did I hear the word "criminal"," I said. _

"_He'll kill you, you and your family," he said. _

"_I kind of think my family, could kind of care less. They did disown me when I married my husband," I said. _

"_Of course they did! Because he's a filthy criminal, who instead of having a real job, has a job of killing people," he said. _

"_A real job would never bring in the money of killing a person who is wanted for horrible crimes, you know that right? Killing people isn't a job, it's a hobby," I said letting go of his tie and throwing him back. _

"_A real job would be better," he said. _

_I walked over to him, and dug my heel into his foot. He bit his lip in pain, and clenched his fists. _

"_Does that hurt Jenson?" I asked smirking. _

"_No," he said lying through his teeth. _

_I twisted my heel around in his foot. _

"_How about that? Does that hurt?" I asked. _

"_It seems your husband didn't teach you anything," he said through his teeth. _

"_No?" I asked. _

"_Not a thing," he said. _

"_My husband may have not taught me any skills to kill you, because you know that's his job. Though, my husband does know some things that you could kind of care less about," I said._

"_You're just a pity, he didn't do anything for you," he said. _

_I grabbed his hand in mine and snapped his wrist. He bit down on his lip even harder that time, I loved it. _

"_Hmm…do you think you want to die now? Or do I need to snap something else?" I asked curiously. _

"_You can't kill me," he said. _

"_I know I can't, but I do have a skilled husband, and brother-in-law that can kill you in an instant," I said grinning. _

_His neck was snapped and he was dead. Thank god, he was getting very annoying. _

"_You took that one very far Isabella," the guy said. _

"_Of course I did, the guy was super annoying," I said rolling my eyes. _

_He rolled his eyes to. _

"_I see why my brother loves you so much," he said. _

"_Yeah I know," I said winking at him. _

_End of Bella's Dream _

I shot up in my bed when hearing a knock on my door,

"Bella we have to get going in forty five minutes," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

I heard her walk away and I collapsed on my bed. This is going to a very interesting therapy session after that dream.

* * *

**A/N- I have to ask, who was shocked by the dream? I sure was. I was watching a show with my mother (the 21****st**** of December), Law and Order was on and a part came on, where they were talking to the wife of the man who had been killing people, and it reminded me so much of this story, though I made Bella, obviously, known in this one. It'll be a very interesting therapy session indeed ;)**

**I don't know how good this will go through, since FFN is being stupid again. Though if it does, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**Please review :)**


End file.
